


Wings Fit for a bird

by admirableGuardian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: A story I decided to make and have been wanting to do a reader X Lover story. This story you are in Love with Levi and he might be in love with you as well. You also used to know him, will things work out for you and Levi, or will you fall to either Petra winning or by the hands of a Titan.





	1. I want to be a bird

This man before you is Levi Ackerman, you are in love with this man and will do anything for him to stay alive. You would gladly die for him, even though he doesn’t love you back. You open your eyes to see you are currently in his bedroom, sitting on his bed and waiting for him to enter. You have been in here for a good 5 minutes, waiting for his meetings to end and on him spending time with his small team along with her. You have been fighting for Levi’s affection from a girl named Petra who is by his side the most. You have given up on winning his heart from her and have settled on being second best. You comb your fingers through you (h/l) (h/c) hair and give off a soft sigh. You turn to look out the window and see the light shinning through the dark clouds, smiling up at the sky which you have been fond of for your entire life. You used to know Levi back when he wasn’t a soldier, in fact you two used to be best friends and would lay out in the grass together. As children you would fantasize about walking around safely outside these walls and would tell him all about your dreams of becoming a bird to fly around the open sky. He would always laugh at you, calling you an idiot for dreaming of such things. “(Y/N) what are you doing here? I thought Erwin wanted to talk to you?” You quickly turn to his door, to see him taking off his jacket and placing it on the hook near the door. You were to focused on the outside to notice that he even opened the door. He leans up against one of his chairs and even crosses his arms to draw an answer from you.

“Sorry, he did want to talk to me about were I be placed for the upcoming expedition. It didn’t take as long as I thought it would, so I decided to come see you.” He shakes his head and looks to his window with a soft smile playing on his lips. You’ve noticed him doing that often lately, he will just randomly look up to the sky with a smile and with that same smile he would look to you and point up. He knows where you like to focus and always points out birds when the fly above you. He glances down to you with that smile and you try your best to not turn into a mess in front of him. “You look tired, do you want me to leave you alone for the day?” He slowly shakes his head, moving to sit beside you on his bed.

“No, your fine. Where is he going to place you tomorrow?” He gives you a quick glance and you can see the worry course through his eyes. He’s always been afraid when you would tell him about where you were going to be placed. You softly grab his hand left hand, drawing the plan out on his hand. You start out with Erwin’s spot and go to his and watch as he smiles. You used to do this as kids, telling the other where to meet up later in the day. You even did this when you both worked as underground fighters, telling the other where one of you will be while the other was off doing something else. You trace your finger down his palm and slid to the right, poking his hands to where the tree line starts. You then place a small x on the spot you will be, glancing up to watch that smile fade and turn into a frown as he begins to shake his head. “I’ll talk to him about placing you closer to me. I’ll be back in a few…” He begins to stand and you tighten your grip on his wrist, pulling him down to sit on his bed once again. The whole entire time he’s shaking his head, looking ready to scream out or even cry before you. You straddle his lap, forcing him to look into your (e/c) eyes.

“Levi, everything is going to be fine. Do you not have faith in my abilities?” He slowly shakes his head and you give him a smile. “Then what are you so afraid of? I’m not going to leave your side yet.” That seems to get him to focus better, as he sets his hands on your hips.

“Do you promise to come back to me (Y/N)?” You look down and pull out a small string of red thread, wrapping it around your wrist with a smile.

“I promise.” You whisper into his ear, feeling a shiver run down his spine. You pull his left hand up and wrap another small red thread around his wrist with a smile. “Levi, if I ever do die out their I plan on turning into a bird, so I can fly across the sky and watch over you from above. Doesn’t that sound cool.” He gives off a shaky laugh, moving his hands up your body to rest against your cheeks. His gaze is focused on your lap and he seems to break before your eyes.

“That’s not cool if it means you leave my side (Y/N). Why do you always…bring up birds when it comes to your death? Why can’t I…” He slowly lifts his head to face you and leans in slightly. You smile and slowly get off his lap, hearing him give off a weak whine of protest. “Why?” He whispers, almost a soft murmur from his lips. He is shaking like a leaf as he looks down at the wood floor beneath you. You smile and kneel before him, head bowed like the prince he is in your eyes.

“Because my life is here to keep you safe. Like I did for you so long ago it feels like, I will make sure that no harm comes to you.” When you look up to him, you can see tears in his dark eyes and a weak smile on his lips. “Besides Levi, we both now that I have no place beside you in the light of the sun. She is the one who can be seen beside you in the light, while I’m the one who hides in the shadows.” His walls break before your eyes as he allows the tears to fall freely. You get closer, placing your hands on his cheeks and whipping away any tears you can reach. Your (e/c) eyes lock with his and you can see your reflection in his gaze. He takes in a deep breath and you give him a soft peck on the lips just when a knock is heard from his door.

“Captain Levi, commander Erwin wishes to talk to you about the expedition for tomorrow.” He gives off a shaky breath, placing both his hands over yours to keep you beside him.

“I’ll be there. Thank you for the report.” You can hear the footsteps leaving and how he squeezes your hands to focus on him once again. You give him a smile and watch as he tries to recompose himself. “What bird do I need to be on the lookout for, just in case I ever need to know?” You look to the window to see a bird on the windowsill, it’s crown, neck and upperparts are pale grey, while the head and underparts are white. A black comma-shaped marking lies in front of and stretches over and behind the eye, which is deep red and surrounded by a black orbital ring. The leading edge of the inner wing is black with prominent black shoulders.

“I want to be a Black-shouldered kite. That away you can watch me soaring in the sky like I do now.” All it can do it seems is nod as he tries to recollect himself to face Erwin. “I’m not planning to turn into a bird tomorrow, I need to keep my feet on the time ground for the time being until I’m sure your happy.” You give him the biggest smile you can for him, watching as he turns to the windowsill to see the hawk staring at the two of you. He tries to reach out for it, making it fly off into the cloudy sky once more.

“You better not fly away from me (Y/N). I don’t even want you dying yet, I need you here beside me.” His grip finds your right hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “Keep your two feet down on the ground forever if you can.” He glances over to you and you give his hand a soft squeeze.

“I’ll stay here as long as I can, my life is yours to use and abuse Levi.” He gives you a slight nod, absorbing the words and thinking on what to say next. He gets up off his bed, pushing you to sit back down on the mattress like you were before.

“Stay here, I’ll be back soon.” He must see the confusion in your eyes because he just gives you that soft smile you never thought you would see again. “I plan on making your words a reality when I come back.” You give him a soft nod, watching as he places his jacket back on and walks out his door. As you wait you think back to the past and how your life came to this. How you came to the mindset that all he needed from you was protection, a body to use and bend to his will. When you were kids he would run around laughing with you through the fields and looking up to the clear blue sky with a smile on his face. When you got older he began to work for people who scared you, but you stuck beside him seeing as he was the only family you had. The only person you cared about and was still alive. Thinking back also allowed you to remember on how you two separated to begin with. You both got caught, he was putting on trial first and he feared he would die. You took the blame for him entirely, it was thanks to the two of you that two small titans got in and killed people. All because you wanted to go outside and run in the grassy fields once again. When they came to take him away from you for good, you stood in front of him and confessed that you opened the doors to allow those people to get killed. You told them that you were the one who didn’t care about the titans all because you wanted to go outside and run around in the grass. They willingly took you instead of him, he was stronger than you, he could throw a punch and take one just as well. You were only good at running and aiming low when it came to fighting, it never stopped you from fighting beside Levi. When the cuffed you and dragged you out, two men had to hold back Levi from running after you. ‘Where are you taking her? I’m the one you want not her! (Y/N) Why?!’ You can still remember the fear in his eyes as he watched you get dragged away from him. You can still see him threshing around to get to you and the look of hate in his eyes as they took you away.

‘We will meet again Levi I promise. I promise to return to your side, just don’t forget about me!’

‘I’ll come get you I promise!’ It took him 10 years to get you out of there. You can still remember the feeling of those cold bars around your wrists and the ache in your shoulders for being hung like that for so long. When the light burst into the room you thought you were dead until you looked up to see Levi staring down at you. He looked stoic at first, but it crumbled in seconds at the sight of you broken and drained. ‘I came back (Y/N). Don’t ever leave my side ever again.’ You remember how it felt to have him hold you in his arms tightly and the slight shake of his body as he fought back the tears. From that day on you have been beside him like back when you were kids. The only difference is that he now has other people who he relies on other then you. He also has another girl who loves him and wishes to give him the best life. She even managed to take his heart from you in those 10 years and all you can do now is watch him from afar and protect him from anything that might hurt him that they don’t know about. You have even allowed Petra the right to be his wife if she so wishes, she just needs to be everything you cannot for him.

“Why am I so weak to protect you from myself. I hate that I can’t free myself from your grasp.” You bury your face in his pillow and take a greedy sniff of his scent. “I hate that I still want to keep you beside me in a cage like a bird.” You whisper softly, feeling long fingers slide through your (H/L) (H/C) hair.

“I don’t hate you (Y/N) (L/N), in fact you could say that I…” You quickly turn around and wrap your arms around his neck, stopping him from finishing his sentence. You don’t think you’ll have the strength to let him go if you ever hear those three words spill from his lips. He gives off a sigh and shifts you around until he is hovering over you with a tender smile on his face. “I…” You give him a quick peck on the lips, which soon turns into a tender kiss. You will do anything in your power to not hear him say those words. She is the only one who he can say those words to and you will gladly be used for his amusement. “Why won’t you let me say it?” He asks sweetly against your ear, giving it a soft bite before he travels down your neck, making sure to plant kisses wherever he can reach your flesh.

“Because I’m not worthy for those words. My only porpoise is to protect you from titans, so she can be beside you.” He gives off a soft growl, nipping the flesh on your stomach and drawing out a soft moan from your lips.

“You…you are nothing like Petra, (Y/N) I…” You quickly shake your head, covering your ears to block out his deep voice. “Very well, I’ll save those words for later. For now, let me have what is mine to abuse.” He whispers in a husky tone and you lose the fight in a matter of seconds. That night you spent it in his room, feeling him lay soft kiss on your flesh and whisper into your skin of promises you could never hear, but you felt the heat of his breath as he talked. He made sure that everything he did to you that night was slow, sweet, and perfect. He pulled out all the stops to please you first and seemed to enjoy the site of you crumbling in his arms. You didn’t miss the loving smile as he stared at you from above, always opening and closing his mouth before he dare say the words you didn’t want to hear. When you neared your peek, he placed a soft kiss on your stomach, whispering into the tender flesh once again before gently nipping at it with a soft smile on his face. When you opened your eyes, you saw him mouth the words and you quickly shook your head, trying to focus on the night sky outside and how the birds flew even at night. “I promise to protect you the best that I can tomorrow (Y/N). Please don’t leave my side ever.” You glance over to him and smile, showing him the red string tied around your wrist. This made him roll his eyes, but he accepted the answer and curled up around you for the night and falling asleep beside him.


	2. I would do anything for you

The morning sun woke you up the next day, you could still feel his strong arms wrapped around your stomach. You slowly removed his arm and quickly placed on your clothing, you needed to meet up with Erwin to set up the troops on the outer edge to be prepared for what was to come near the tree line. As you walked to the door you glanced to the table to see a map of the area you were going to, checking the map to see you have been moved to be placed in Levi’s group and give off a soft growl. You glanced to Levi to see him stir and watch as he looked to the spot you slept with fear in his eyes. He pushed himself up and glanced up to see you near the map and let out a soft sigh of relief. “Don’t sigh, you have no right to move me from my spot and place me near your group of elites!”

“I told Erwin that I was making you a member of my team, he gladly allowed me to place you at my side where you belong.” You shook your head and walked out the door, slamming it shut.

“I belong in the shadows Levi, not beside you like she does.” You walk down the halls and outside to see Erwin preparing the troops who are near the trees and let out a soft sigh. “Commander Erwin, let me help with the tree line like I was supposed to.” He glances over to you with a soft smile, giving you a quick nod and you rush over to help him prepare. As the day progressed you got your team mate ready and went to your spots in the group, glancing up to see Levi in the middle near Erwin. He looks so hurt, but you can’t let him win. The group walks out the doors, before having the horses take off in a dash across the fields. Soon Erwin gives the teams the order to split off and your small group goes off to the right shoulder and you glance to see Levi fighting with himself to stay with Erwin. Hours pass as you ride close to the tree line and you keep a close eye on the area around you for any signs of titans near, the whole while your teammate begins to look antsy. “Were going to be ok, I promise to not let anything hurt you and take you safely back home.” This soothes them for half a second as trees are heard being knocked over. You glance over to see a 30-meter titan out in the distance, running over to you meaning it is an abnormal as well. You quickly pull out your flare gun and fire the smoke into the air, to signal to Erwin of the abnormal titan near the group. The young cadet gives off a soft whine and glances to you before moving their horse to go for the center of the group. “Where are you going?! Don’t lead it to the center!” It dashes off for him in an instant, stomping past you to get to the cadet who is luckily keeping ahead of it. You shoot off another flare, hoping to move the group farther from the cadet in time and give you enough time to take the thing down.

“I don’t want to die! Stop firing your stupid flare!” You give off a growl and hook onto the titan, zooming up to its nape only for another titan to come barreling over to you. “Commander Erwin please help me!” You glance up to see Erwin riding over to your position with Levi right behind him. They must have told Levi’s group to hold the fort while they went to go see what was happening. You feel one of your hooks slip out and go tumbling down onto the ground, allowing the other titan to get closer to you. You look up to see it smiling down at you, feeling a shiver run down your spine at the sight of it.

“Oh no you don’t!” Levi hooks onto it, zooming up onto it and quickly slicing into it’s neck. This catches the other titan’s attention and focuses on him instead of the cadet that was running. It turns to Levi and is up to him in a matter of seconds, not giving him enough time to get hooked onto another surface to get away. As he tries to hook on a tree close to them it slips, and he goes tumbling against the grassy floor, rolling to keep his gear as safe as he can. You watch in horror as the titan reach out for him and don’t think clearly on what would be the safest thing to do at this moment. Instead you hook onto its arm and zoom up to reach Levi who is getting up slowly. Your running out of gas and your blades are badly damage from the fall. You increase your speed and reach out your hand to get to him before it can.

“Levi!” Your right arm is outstretched, and you push on his body to move him out of the way and feel pain cores through your arm, letting out a scream. You look down to see your right arm missing and the hook on the titan slips off, breaking your ODM gear on impact against the ground. All you can hear is ringing in your ears as you watch the titan continue to go after Levi who isn’t that far from you. You don’t even think twice on what you are about to do, ignoring the pain as you get up. Levi is up and looks over to the titan to see blood on its lips and looks over to see you with fear in his eyes. You place your only hand on your shoulder and run for it. You will gladly die for him to survive, he might hate you for doing this but at least he will be alive to hate you. “Leave Levi alone you monster!” You make it to Levi just in time, shoving on him with your bleeding shoulder off to the side.

“No, (Y/N)!” You watch him instead of the death you know is coming, wanting to see him one last time before you leave him forever. You can see tears in his eyes as he reaches out to pull you over to him, his eyes are wide, and he seems to be glancing back and forth between three places at once. You give him a big smile, holding back the tears as you can feel the titan’s breath hit your skin. “Don’t leave me yet! You promised!”

“It was an honor Levi. I lov…” You could see the inside of the titan’s mouth, and for a split-second pain before everything went black and one last image of Levi flashed across your mind along with an open clear blue sky.


	3. My wings of freedom

“NO!!!” I watched in slow motion as that beast bite the woman I loved in half. Feeling her blood hit my flesh and how my heart felt like it was physically being torn out of my chest from the sight. I watch as it turns to face me and give off a weak growl, waiting for death. I almost was wishing for it at this moment, but watch as Erwin comes swooping in and slicing its neck. He couldn’t have done that sooner, he couldn’t have rushed in and saved her before it killed my beloved. “(Y/N), please come back…please.” I slowly drag myself over to where she stood to see only her bottom half and feel myself want to die at the sight.

“Levi, we need to get back into position.” I quickly shoot Erwin a glare, not caring if I was crying in front of him. “I know she meant a lot to you, but we need to get back and keep the rest of the group safe.”

“You couldn’t have kept her safe! She just died Erwin! She sacrificed herself for me all because you took your sweet time getting here to kill that titan! Why did she have to die like that!? Why didn’t you try to save her!?” Erwin glances down to her legs and I give off a hiss, placing my body over hers to keep his eyes off.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t save her for you Levi, but you should have thought out what would have happened when it came to 2 abnormal titans. You are to blame also for rushing in.” I shake my head and glance down to the blood-soaked ground before me.

“Um, Captain Levi. I found this as well, it looks like it didn’t get to eat this part either.” I glance up to the cadet which caused the trouble and see her hand and the red string that was tied around it. I reach for her hand, quickly wrapping my body around it and sobbing. The only thing I have left of her is a hand, the bottom half of her torso and the red string she liked to keep on her.

“We need to move Levi, titans will be coming from the smell soon.” I glance up and shake my head, watching as Erwin gives me a soft glare.

“I’m not leaving her body here to get devoured by the rest of those beasts. Can we call it here and take her home? Please Erwin let me mourn for her properly, she was…I loved her…let me take my beloved home to bury her and cry.” He gives off a soft sigh and lifts the flare gun, signaling a retreat. I wrap her lower half in the white cloth along with her hand, then tied her portion of the red string around mine and feel my body quiver at the thought of what just happened. The ride back is painful, I expect her to ride beside me or listen to her laugh from the distance. Instead I get nothing except hearing my team whisper behind me and the only part of her I have wrapped up in a cloth in a cart. I bury her body and wish there was family I could tell to help me through this as well, but I was the only family she had. I was her everything and now she’s gone, and I’m left with a hole in my heart. I find myself looking to the sky and let out a soft sigh. It’s been 5 years since her death and I’m sitting near her grave that is under her favorite tree that she used to climb to get up to the sky, while my team cleans up an area with our recruit.

“Hey, (Y/N) I just wanted to check up on you. I know I haven’t been around much lately, but I promise I’m doing better now. I still miss you so much (Y/N). I’m still expecting you to come running over or falling from this tree, but every time all I get is nothing which just leads me to shed tears which I didn’t know I still had. We have a new member, he can turn into a titan. He kind of acts like you a bit with how stuck up he is, but other than that there’s nothing between you two. I think you would have liked him along with all the other new members, a bunch of strong ones in this batch. I hope your flying (Y/N) I’ll join you when I can.” I pause for a few moments and hear a soft chirp, glancing up to see a Black-shoulder Kite, smiling up at it. I reach out my hand and watch it tilt its head at me, letting out a soft hiccup. “I loved you (Y/M), I still love you…promise to stay beside me always.” I hear the hawk give off a soft call and look down to the red string on my wrist and smile, feeling my tears fall down my cheek. The hawk soon flies off into the open sky above and I feel a slight weight get lifted off my shoulders at the sight. “I’ll join you in the sky when I can my beautiful bird. Please protect the group from above like your good at until then.” I hear the bird caw at me from the sky and smile as I watch the bird which she loved so much flies around like she used to when she attacked titans, now finally free of the cage she was placed in, even if she did leave me behind for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I hope you liked it. Please feel free to leave a comment down below, I always love to hear from anyone who reads on whether it's about how I can improve or how they felt on the story itself. Also please leave a Kudo. Thanks again and I hope your day goes well ^_^


End file.
